Fallen Tears, For Fallen Friends Chapter 1: The Journey's End
by Xynfire
Summary: An old journey ends when a new one begins. Black receives his first Pokemon as well as an confession, but has no Pokemon battles as of yet! Despite this his old life ends and a new one begins with multiple romance scenes to come.


Truth be told this is my first fan-fiction. I have big plans though. This particular chapter focuses on ElectricBlackShipping and a little bit of DualRivalShipping (BiancaxCheren) The story will probably be following Black along his journey is great detail. No cool battles in the first chapter (sorry!) and Black will experience many love interests. Deciding on one may prove difficult. Yes, I have altered the sort-of time period of some of the characters (Mei and Nate) and maybe other characters to come. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, this story is a work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Journey's End

Black had been unable to sleep through out the entire night. His normally calm and cool mask that he wore on a day to day basis had completely dissapeared as he imagined his soon to be awesome and strong Pokemon. Tomorrow he would be turning fourteen and would finally be receiving his first Pokemon. He sighed as he pictured epic battles and himself walking up receiving the title of champion, he was so obsessed with his little daydream that he began to drool slightly outside the left of his mouth and continued lying in his bed drooling until his alarm woke him from his dream. Black sprang onto his feet hurriedly packed his bag, checking his phone, map, his notebook and pencils, and his wallet were stuffed inside his bag. He slung his bag around his shoulder and left the room, only to re-enter again to don his Pokemon cap.  
He sprinted out of the house ignoring his mom nagging him to "put on a coat" and set off for Professor Juniper's Lab. Along the way he met up with two of is friends Nate and Mei who had obviously been as excited as him the previous night judging by the bags they carried under their eye's. They arrived at the Lab to see the familiar face of Cheren already standing by the front door looking quite irritated by something.  
His face softened a little when he saw black and his friends running towards him but he soon corrected his mistake with a dark scowl. When black had arrived level with Cheren breathing hard, Cheren commented;  
"At least somebody is excited." he sarcastically rolled his eyes and pointed his thumb toward the way he had come from. There in the road shambled two zombies walking aimlessly around bumping into things and falling over. Black sighed as he watched the duo run into each other and fall flat on their backs with a yelp.  
"I always knew Bianca was clumsy but when did she infect White?" Nate asked in a blunt tone.  
"didn't you know?" Black relied "White is worse than a Snore-lax in the mornings. I heard she needed to use a dozen alarm clocks to wake her up in the morning." Mei giggled and Cheren smirked.  
"Unfortunately its true, Black" Cheren replied in a matter of fact tone "and that's just to wake up at noon. Today having to wake up at six AM she must have had to use double the amount of alarms!" This sent everyone spiraling into laughter. Bianca had finally managed to regain her balance and ran towards them arms outstretched.  
"Cheren, catch meeeeee!" she screamed as she stumbled once again and tripped and began to fall face first towards the floor. Black was about to catch her in his arms when changed his mind and gave Cheren a hefty shove. Bianca toppled over against the bewildered Cheren and they fell flat against the floor. "My Hero!" she exclaimed in her girly voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let go.  
The bright red Cheren glared daggers at Black who sniggered and looked away. Black new Bianca had feelings for Cheren and he new well Cheren had feelings for her too. Despite what he showed on the outside Cheren was probably glad Black had pushed him.  
"Hey dummy!" White called to Black as she finally regained her composure and began to run towards them.  
"Talking to yourself is a bad habit, White." Black replied innocently sticking his finger in the air as if he were instructing a child on he basics of a game. Mei giggled again and Nate suppressed a chuckle as White scowled and punched Black playfully on the arm.  
"Jeez, you and your crappy comebacks." she sighed. What will I ever do with this delinquent of a child she thought to herself. "Anyway, have you guys given any thought to what Pokemon you want to pick?" She inquired as Bianca finally got off Cheren and hey both stood blushing standing awkwardly apart from each other. Before anyone could reply though White carried on "I want to get that cute little Oshawott I always  
see when I visit"  
"I think that I would prefer Tepig over Oshawott.: Cheren explained "I believe Tepig has more defense making it the stronger Pokemon." Mei hurumpghed.  
"Its not all about a Pokemon's strength and weakness you know Cheren." She said giving him her normal disgusted look. Cheren only gave her a glare in reply. White sighed, they had never really been on good terms.  
"I don't really mind what Pokemon I get as long as its a cutie pie!" Bianca said talkatively. Cheren scowled.  
"Snivy for me, all the way." Nate said coolly. "Snivy is way cooler than the others." This started a heated argument on which Pokemon was "cooler" and it continued until Mei interrupted.  
"I had a good long thought about the Pokemon I want a Fenneken." She said just loud enough for the others to hear and they all stopped quarreling and looked up.  
"Professor Juniper has one of those!?" they all shouted in unison causing Black to wince a little. Mei nodded. They all sat there in awe wondering how they could have missed an important detail like that.  
"What about you Black?" White pondered being the only one who had noticed the boy's lack of participation in this conversation. Black smiled sheepishly.  
"I never really thought about it." He laughed. Everyone sweat-dropped. Black had always been known to make very precise decisions when it came to Pokemon and putting off something he enjoyed just didn't happen.  
"WHAT!?" they all screamed in unison "Don't you care at all!?" they had known he was a fairly carefree guy but never to this extent. Black sighed.  
"That's not it, I was so excited I didn't sleep a wink last night." He explained.  
"Then why-" White began but was cut off by a wave of his hand.  
"I don't think it matters which Pokemon I get because I know regardless I will become best friends with it. Even if the Pokemon isn't incredibly strong, cute or cool it will still be my very first Pokemon as well as a close friend. That's why I offered to choose last when Professor Juniper asked for the order of picking. All that really matters is that I make a new friend and we can take it from there." Everyone sat in  
silence after his small speech pondering his words. "Besides, friends are much more important than dreams." he mumbled wondering if he had said something wrong. The others were about to speak their mind when a voice was heard behind them.  
"Well I think that is a very just way of thinking about Pokemon." Professor Juniper said in her usual calm caring voice. "Come now children, time to receive your first Pokemon." she said ushering them inside giving Black a smile and a wink. Black began to follow but noticed White hadn't moved, he turned to find her staring at him giving him a strange look.  
"I-is something wrong?" he asked her hesitantly. She turned quickly to prevent him from seeing her blushing face.  
"No- nothing." she said awkwardly then mumbled "lets go." before following the rest inside. Black was still left wondering if he had said something weird.

Each person collected their new and first Pokemon and each person getting a Pokemon to their respective tastes, then it was Black's turn. He stepped up to the table which only had a few poke balls left. He picked one up and decided that this was the one he wanted. He stepped down from the table and walked over to join his friends. I wasn't as if it was an easy choice, he had still found himself trying to figure out which was the most friendly by looking at the poke-ball. (Which made no sense.) Proffesor Juniper packed away the remaining poke-balls and handed them all a Pokedex to keep on their journeys along with five poke-balls each. Soon all the new trainers had exited the lab and put into what seemed a new world. A world of Pokemon. Each trainer immediately let their Pokemon out and began to play. Black stood a little way off from the others staring intensely at his poke-ball. Despite what he had said earlier, he felt more nervous than he ever had. Slowly he let the poke-ball open and watched as the Pokemon left the ball. Nothing could have surprised him more than what he saw before him. Instead of a Pokemon emerging from the ball a young, attractive girl aged around thirteen appeared. Black yelped and stumbled backwards trying to wrap  
his mind around what had just happened. Was his first Pokemon really a human? The looked down at him with a twinkle in her eye. Then she began to giggle and the laugh until she was rolling around on the floor pointing and screaming.  
All Black could do was stand up and stare at the girl wondering if it was even possible to trap a person into a poke-ball. The strange girl finally regained her composure and stood up still letting muffled giggles loose.  
"Black! We heard something is everything alright?" The worried voice of White called from the other side of the Lab. Black was about to scream "NO, EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT!" when the girl quickly placed her own lips against his. His heart began pounding and his face turned bright red. When the girl broke away from the kiss she giggled again before moving to sit on his lap. Black was so stunned that his first kiss had been taken away by a total stranger who had mysteriously come out of a poke ball.  
"Who-who are you?" he finally managed to blurt out in wary gasps. She simply nodded and tucked her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then he heard the cracking of twigs and rustling of leaves as White grew closer.  
"Black! Black! Are you OK?" She called out in a worried tone. "Black, please respond!" This time she sounded frantic and the sounds grew nearer. Black was about to respond again but the girl brushed her lips against his yet again rendering him paralyzed from shock. It seemed like every time Black moved his lips to speak the girl would kiss him. He finally managed to get over his shock enough to push the girl off of him and call out.  
"Over here-" he began but the girl was fast and tackled him to the floor. White had heard is feint plea for help and sprinted off in the direction of which it had come. Black turned away from the girl trying to away before the bushes in front of him parted and a worried, covered in dirt White stood before him. "Thank Aceus your here!" He exclaimed relieved "That girl was doing horrible things to me and I don't-"  
"What girl?" she said in an annoyed tone before walking past him. Black quickly turned around to see a small furry Pokemon sitting at his feet. "Wow! No wonder you didn't respond. This is a Zorua a really rare Pokemon."  
she exclaimed before bending down to pet it. Yea, that was why I didn't respond Black thought bitterly while glaring at his recent rapist. The Pokemon seemed to smile at him before it jumped on his chest and began snuggling its face into his shirt. Maybe I'm going insane Black thought hard as he unwillingly stroked the little fur-ball's mane. He sighed.  
"I think that's more than enough bonding." Black remarked sarcastically before returning the Pokemon to its poke-ball. After visiting all his friends and watching them with their Pokemon he went to pay a quick visit to Professor Juniper.

"What do you mean it can turn into a human!?" Black shouted at Professor Juniper "That-That Pokemon just stole my first kiss!" He shouted before covering his mouth and blushing. Professor Juniper merely giggled.  
"It sounds like you and your Zorua seem to be bonding better than most trainers would." She laughed in an immature voice before stating "Technically it is possible as long as Zorua can turn into a human." She giggled again. She was acting a lot less like a professor than she should Black thought darkly.  
"Gaaaaah! This would have been awesome if my own Pokemon hadn't come on to me!" Black muttered angrily before storming out or Junipers Lab concluding she would be of no help considering all she was capable of was laughing. Black let out a long sigh before staring out over the lake behind the village.  
"You know, some people believe that every time you sigh you let out a small bit of happiness." Mei said from behind him. "I heard your conversation from outside." she explained in an irritated tone.  
"You seem a little, annoyed?" Black asked anxiously wondering if it was something he did.  
"Someone else took your first" She muttered under her breath. Before Black could ask her "what?" she said "I'm sorry for what happened to you. Even so I think your Pokemon was just playing with you." She sighed. Man she wished she was that Pokemon. She was about to sigh again but a finger was pressed against her lips.  
"Don't let out anymore happiness, Mei. I have already let out enough for the both of us." He smiled as he said it. It was that smile that she often saw, the one that filled her heart with warmth and made the world seem just that much brighter and life just that much more worth living. "Well I think I wont count kisses from Pokemon." Black said in a casual voice. Black glanced quickly at her. She had tuned her face away  
from him successfully hiding the growing rose color covering her cheeks. Time to lay down the ground rules, Black thought before releasing Zorua. The perverted little girl appeared again in front of him. She gave him a shy smile and giggled. "OK. Time to tell you the rules Zorua. First no kissing. Second no using this ability to annoy my friends. Finally I'd prefer it if you stayed in your normal form most of the time." Zorua quickly turned back into it's real form and jumped into his arms giving Black the puppy dog eyes. "Fine... I forgive you." He said as he gave her a pat on he head. He returned Zorua to her poke-ball before quickly pulling Mei's hat off  
head.  
"Hey give that back!" she shrieked in surprise while desperately clawing for it. Black pushed the hat into her hands and kissed her on the forehead. She Blushed and looked down. "What was that for?" She asked in a slightly hesitant voice. Black patted her on the head.  
"For your council. Thank you. We'll be best friends forever." Black replied in a calm and happy voice looking out over the lake. Mei felt like her heart would die and burst from her chest at the same time. "Friends forever", those words hit her like a hammer. But he had kissed her as well causing mixed emotions. She was on the verge of crying out and telling him her feelings. "Alright I'm going to leave tomorrow before everyone else. I might not get to say goodbye so I'll say it now. Goodbye Mei, I'll see you around." He embraced her and then turned and began to walk away.  
"Wait." This single word hung in the air like an icicle hanging from the roof. Black glanced back at Mei. She stood there alone her cap covering her eyes. He took a step towards her. Was she crying? She moved forwards and gripped him by the collar. Surprised he flinched thinking she would hit him. When no such blow came he looked down to see Mei's face with tears streaming down her face. "Remember this."  
she said as she pulled him in and let their lips collide. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to show him her feelings. She couldn't let him go thinking they were just friends. Black's arms rested around her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. For the first time in a long time she felt completely fulfilled with happiness. Finally she broke the kiss and let go of him all tears stopped. Black stared at her concern in his eyes. He brought his forehead against hers still hugging her.  
"I won't forget."


End file.
